


If only Mika didn't insult Factor contestants

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Mika insults an XFactor contestant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this tale, I am drinking a can of Dr Pepper and wearing a spiderman plaster because i accidentally bit my thumb until it bled again. I feel like these items gave me the power to convey these words.

Mika had been eagerly anticipating his third year as a judge on X-Factor Italy since he had signed the contract several months ago. 

Italian was one of his favourite languages to speak but he knew barely anyone that spoke it so chances to use the beautiful language were lacking. He had tried speaking Italian to Spanish people in LA and they had just got annoyed at him. He had tried speaking Italian to those who worked at Italian restaurants but to his disappointment, they didn’t speak Italian either. 

So when he finally got to X-Factor, he was exited for both the opportunity to use the language, and to be able to have fun hanging out with Fedez and Morgan again and even make a new friend in the form of Skin. 

After viewing many performances however, both good and bad, he was exhausted and beginning to lose his patience. He had just endured a streak of several people in a row whose voices were awful.

The next contestant strutted confidently onto the stage. He was a six-foot-tall tower of a man with a shaved head, sunglasses, and a self-assured smirk. He wore some ripped baggy jeans that he repeatedly needed to pull up and a grey, stained sleeveless shirt. He had a large ring on the second finger of his right hand and had a tacky gold necklace hanging around his neck with an American dollar sign on it. His large hands were loosely clutching the microphone that he had been given backstage.

“What is your name?” Fedez asked.  
“Enzo” He grunted in reply.  
“Where are you from?”  
“Florence”  
“And what will you be singing today?”  
“Gangster’s paradise”

With that, Enzo began to sing. It was very loud and very out of tune. Mika wanted to put his hands over his ears but he had been told by the producers to refrain from doing it. Fedez was frantically waving his arms, telling the contestant to stop singing but Enzo finished until the end of his song. 

“Honestly, Enzo, you sound like a chainsaw being dragged along a chalkboard.” Mika told him truthfully. Several audience members laughed, as well as Fedez who was hitting the table with his hand in hysterics. 

“You want to say that again, mate” Enzo grunted.  
“What? I don’t understand” Mika said confused.

Enzo ran off the stage and up to the judges table before anyone could react and slammed his fist into Mika’s face at a high velocity. 

Blood erupted from Mika’s nose. He brought his hand up to his face in shock and looked at the sticky red liquid that was left on it. The blood was also dripping onto the table and onto Mika’s clothing.

“Mika” Skin called handing him a tissue. Mika snapped out of his daze to see that Enzo was being restrained by Fedez and a cameraman and Skin was looking at him in concern. 

Enzo was escorted off the stage and the show continued. The final five contestants seemed confused at the scene in front of them and by Mika’s still bleeding nose.

When all the auditions were completed, the four judges went backstage. Andy had not been told of the incident, and when he saw Mika’s face, he gasped and rushed over to him. 

Andy put his hand gently on Mika’s face to inspect the spectacular blue and purple bruise that was beginning to blossom across Mika’s face.

“What happened?” Andy asked sympathetically, worriedly running his thumb across the bruise. Fedez grinned at the display and Mika just ignored him.

“I insulted someone and they punched me in the face” Mika explained,  
“So it’s your fault.” Andy stated. Mika nodded sheepishly. Andy fondly shook his head and wrapped his arms lightly around Mika’s neck and hugged him careful not to hurt him further or press on the bruise.

Mika blushed and the watching crew members took this as a cue to continue with their jobs and give the pair a little privacy. It was well known that Mika was embarrassed by public displays of affection.

Some had hoped that Mika would take this day as a lesson with how he speaks to contestants on the X-Factor. They would of course be disappointed.


End file.
